


Ma'am

by kissmelikeapirate



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmelikeapirate/pseuds/kissmelikeapirate
Summary: Lucy loves it when he calls her that...*Set in a happier near-future time where Jessica is out of the picture*





	Ma'am

 

Stalking into the hut, Wyatt shucked off his boots before closing the door to the New England winter evening chill.

“Here we go.”

With a flourish, he produced a knapsack, full to bursting, swinging it from his arm as Lucy looked up from the book she had been studying.

“Is that everything on the list?”

Wyatt smiled and nodded, “Yes and Rufus is in place as we discussed.”

He placed the supplies on the floor as she smiled in reply, the candlelight flickering over her features, warming her pale skin and catching against the strands of hair that had escaped from the pins that held them back from her face.

“Good,” she sighed, reaching out her ams, stretching wide and rolling her shoulders. Her back ached. After a night spent barely sleeping in the woods followed by a long journey on a rickety wagon the muscles were twisted and gnarled. “Only 12 more hours then.”

The floor creaked as Wyatt approached. Quietly, he flipped the book closed as he took his place behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. “Yes Ma’am, and you need some rest.”

Her breath caught as his hands began to gently knead the flesh, her thin cotton dress no barrier to the warmth of his skin and the pressure of each digit.

“Mmm,” she sighed, her head lolling back back as the ache was replaced by an altogether different sensation. “You’re good at that.”

Chuckling, Wyatt undid the cotton-covered buttons that closed the top of her dress, his hands finding the soft skin beneath. “So they say, Ma’am.”

Her breath caught again- his fingers ghosted over skin, a teasing promise of release. She let him loosen the pins in her hair with one hand, her curls dancing about her neck as his fingers sent waves of warmth down her body.

“Why do you still call me that?” she asked, breathless as he peeled back another patch of cotton.

“What?” he asked, and then his mouth as at her ear- “Ma’am?”

She sucked in a quick breath, her eyes half closing, the soft burr of the word washing over her like warm honey. She pressed her legs together as she let out a deep breathy- “Yes…”

His tongue flicked out to draw a little circle behind her ear as he pressed more firmly against her shoulders, his hands then pushing the dress so it sagged about the necklineand revealed the fine bones of her collar and the mild flush gathering on her chest.

“Ma’am,” he said again, barely a whisper, gravelly and potent, the vibrations slipped right through her. “I love it, when you do that. You hold your breath, your part your lips just a little… and I know you want me. Like I want you.”

His mouth found her neck, his teeth scraping against the spot where it met her shoulder, his hands working in harmony, playing her flesh like she were an instrument. He sucked hard, pulling a cry from her as she threaded her fingers through his hair and welcomed his open mouthed kisses across her throat, each one a burning sting that further fuelled the fire within her.

“Yes,” she moaned. “Yes…”

She did love it. Loved how polite it was, how it made her feel, how it was old-fashioned and gentlemanly and many other things that a modern woman maybe shouldn’t want. But she loved it.

“Ma’am,” he growled again, this time against her flesh, the sound vibrating though her body making every womanly part of her ache for him. She shifted in the chair, bringing his mouth to hers.

Kissing him.

Pulling at his bottom lip with her teeth, loving the way be moaned, pressing her tongue against his as he tugged down her dress, sinking into the kiss as she pushed him back against the desk she had been using, her hands splaying over his chest.

“Lucy,” he sighed, this time it was  _her_ kisses moving down his throat, _his_ buttons coming undone, _his_ sighs and moans filling the small hut, _her_ hands kneading the flesh she exposed-

This thing, this newness, god, would it ever not be enough? She’d think of that another time…

Her hands went to the front of his pants, a finger hooking beneath the waistband, tugging him in the direction of the small cot at the rear of the room.

But his hand wrapped around her wrist, the other coming to cup her face, his eyes lust-blown and searching, their beautiful blue starting in the scant light.

“I can’t believe you’re mine.”

Lucy smiled, biting down on her lip as she pulled her arms around his neck.

“Always,” she whispered into his ear as he lifted her, kissing her as he made to lay her on the bed.

“Always,” she echoed, covering his body with hers. “Ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Timeless bit!
> 
> I'd love to write more, prompts welcome! I prefer AU or canon based similar to this one.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
